Handy Manny
Handy Manny is a Disney computer-animated children's television program that premiered on September 16, 2006. The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. The show features Wilmer Valderrama who plays Manny Garcia, a bilingual Hispanic handyman, and his anthropomorphic tools. It also teaches young children the beginnings of Spanish and the importance of cultural diversity. A bilingual French version premiered in Canada on June 3, 2009 on Teletoon alongside the original version. Many kids 4-8 are usually the show's audience. The show was created by Roger Bollen, Marilyn Sadler and Emmy Award-winning writer and producer Rick Gitelson. The animation is produced by Toronto-based Nelvana and features the voice performances of Wilmer Valderrama, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Fred Stoller, Nika Futterman, Kath Soucie, Carlos Alazraqui, and Grey DeLisle. Special guest stars in the series have included Lance Bass, Kurtwood Smith, Shelley Morrison, Fred Willard, Penn Jillette, Jane Lynch, Jon Polito, Ashley Parker Angel, Brian George, Snoop Dogg, Shannon During, Marion Ross, Chris Rock, James Belushi, Ice-T, Henry Winkler, Dale Earnhardt, Jr. and Bob Glouberman. The theme song is performed by Los Lobos. Reruns are being shown on certain days on Disney Junior. Synopsis Handy Manny (play on the word Handyman) is set in the fictional town of Sheetrock Hills; a play on the genericized trademark for drywall in the United States; where the titular character; Manny, owns a repair shop along with his anthropomorphic talking tools. It is unknown exactly where this town is located, but due to the multitude of Spanish speakers and town's location being in a desert, it may be Arizona. Most 30-minute episodes contain two stories. They typically begin with Manny and the tools interacting in Manny's repair shop. While there, someone, usually needing something repaired or assembled, calls Manny, who answers, "Hola, Handy Manny's repair shop, you break it" and then the tools shout "We fix it". After hearing who needs help where, Manny and the Tools sing "Hop up, Jump in" while the Tools hop into his tool box. In most episodes when Manny and the Tools leave for the repair, they see Mr. Lopart with his pet cat Fluffy in front of his candy store. Mr. Lopart would try to do something on his own without any prior experience. Manny offers him to help but Mr. Lopart says that he doesn't need any help, after Manny and the Tools leave the item Mr. Lopart was building would malfunction and cause a mess. Once Manny and the tools arrive at the repair site, they collaborate on the best way to fix the broken item. Manny then goes to Kelly's hardware store where she always has the item that they need. Once they have the items needed for the repair, they go back to the work-site and sing "We Work Together" while performing the repairs. Characters Human characters Main human characters *'Manuel "Manny" Garcia' (voiced by Wilmer Valderrama) — The bilingual Hispanic/Mexican handyman, and the handiest handyman in all of Sheetrock Hills. He has a boxful of anthropomorphic tools, each with their own unique quirk, which he takes with him to do his repairs. He has a reputation for helping everyone, and was awarded with the "Good Citizens Award" last season, after unknowingly repairing his own prize, a trophy. He is Abuelito's grandson and is the brother of Lola and Ruben. Also uncle to two boys named Pepe and Chico. He has never been seen without his hat on until "Wedding Day". *'Leonard Francis Lopart', usually called Mr. Lopart (voiced by Tom Kenny) — The owner of a candy store next to Manny's workshop. He is a single middle aged man who lives happily with his cat Fluffy. There hasn't been a reference to him ever being in a romantic relationship, although he does have an excellent relationship with his mother. Mr. Lopart's know-it-all unusually high level of self-confidence, attitude and refusal of Manny's assistance often lands him in trouble, usually resulting in his falling on the floor or on the objects he lifts. It should be pointed out that Mr. Lopart has accepted help from Abuelito on occasion which suggests the issue he has is actually receiving help from someone his senior. In the episode "Bingo Night" Fluffy throws all of the Bingo pieces on the floor and Abuelito offers to lend a hand. Mr. Lopart accepts his offer. Actually, Manny and the tools did help Mr. Lopart in the "A Very Handy Holiday" special and it's probably the first and last time he will do so. His mother is Mrs. Lopart and he has twin nephews named Lyle and Leland. It was also mentioned once that a relative of his, Aloyius Lopart, was known to have painted the Gift Shop in the Sheetrock Hills Art Museum. *'Mrs. Portillo' (voiced by Shelley Morrison) - She owns a bakery shop, she's one of Manny's good neighbors and she has two grandchildren. Her husband has never been seen on the show. She has a dog named Carlos. Later on in "Wedding Day" she got married to Abuelito. *'Kelly' (voiced by Nancy Truman) - She is an owner of a hardware store frequented by Manny and his tools. She also seems to know and have anything and everything Manny needs for his work. It is hinted that she has some feellings for Manny. In the episode "A Day at the Beach", we find out that Kelly is an excellent windsurfer. In "Wedding Day", she catches the bouquet of flowers and she glances at Manny. They both look at each other bashfully. After winning first place in a chili cook-off in "Kelly's Chili", Kelly hugs Manny and they both look away shyly after realizing what had happened. Tools *'Turner' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - is a flat-head screwdriver who appears to be sarcastic and cynical, who often fights with Felipe whom he considers a rival usually going against Felipe's over confidence. He appears to have a secret soft spot for babies and animals (including birds, kittens, and butterflies) and for dancing, although he loudly denies it. *'Pat' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - is a hammer who is talkative, clumsy, and not so intelligent, though he does have flashes of cleverness from time to time. He sometimes finds it hard to control his strength. His catchphrase is "I'm a hammer". He is obsessed with nails. *'Rusty' (voiced by Fred Stoller) - is a monkey wrench (though drawn as a pipe wrench) who is not very brave and is a worrywart, generally being afraid of pretty much anything. Most of the time he needs reassurance from his fellow tools and Manny. *'Squeeze' (voiced by Nika Futterman (Julianna Rose Mauriello in 3 early episodes)) - is a pair of pliers. She loves to lend a helping hand, and is sometimes impatient to fix something (usually repairs that involve bolts). She also appears to be giggly, girly, and preppy. *'Stretch' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - is a tape measure who loves to measure things. He can speak out accurate measurements, has a very mathematical mind, has a good memory, especially for numbers and measurements and can use his tape as an extendable hand. *'Dusty' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - is a hand saw who is very smart and gives good advice. She acts as the big sister of the group and is very good with detective work. *'Felipe' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - is a Phillips screwdriver who always considers himself a very important tool. He is always over confident about himself. He sometimes thinks of himself as a super hero. Sometimes, his ideas make a problem worse. He provides a lot of the Spanish language content in the show, translating for the other tools. He also loves to sing but is not very good at it. *'Flicker' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Manny's youngest tool (first appearing in season 2) is a flashlight who speaks Spanish and is still learning English, slowly picking up more of the language throughout season 3. He flashes his light whenever he feels excited. In Handy Manny's School for Tools, he seems to be fully bilingual. He was gaven to Manny by his Uncle Hugo. Flicker likes food, polkadots, and Santa Claus. *'Beamer' (voiced by Steve Moreno) - A laser level introduced in the season 3 episode The Art Show. He is found in Kelly's shop and later adopted by Manny's artist friend Carmella. He first appeared in Handy Manny's School for Tools. Recurring and minor characters * Elliot (voiced by Lance Bass) - He's Kelly's little brother who enjoys skateboarding, drumming, and swimming. He has various jobs such as a lifeguard and a clerk at the video store. He's shown as a late-teen or young adult. *'Jackie Greenway' (voiced by Jane Lynch) - She works at the local park and a good friend to Manny and his tools. *'Mrs. Thompson' (voiced by Tonye Patano) - She owns a laundromat and is a teacher at the local preschool. She once helped Kelly with her dress for a party. *'Abuelito' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Lola, Rubén, and Manny's grandfather. Businesses Major businesses All the major businesses are set to be on Main Street. * Handy Manny's Repair Shop is the main setting in the TV series. Manny Garcia is manager and owner of the shop. The repair shop is said to be set on Main Street. A hundred years ago, the store was a blacksmith shop whose owner was also named Manuel. * Mr. Lopart's Candy Store is a candy store in the TV series. Leonard Lopart is the manager and owner of the store. In the episodes Abuelito's Telescope and Little Lopart, the store is said to be ten years old. *''Mrs. Portillo's Bakery Shop ''is a Bakery Shop next to Mr. Lopart's Candy Store. Mrs. Portillo is the manager and owner of the shop. * Kelly's Hardware Store is a hardware store next to the bakery. Kelly is the manager and owner of the store. The first product to be entered into the store is said to be a tuning key. The oldest product to be sold in the store is a 100-year-old valve. Kelly's great grandmother was the first person to own the store when it was first built over 100 years ago; back then it was a general store. Kelly is sometimes helped by Elliot in the store, who is her brother. He also works as a lifeguard on the local beach and helps out Mayor Rosa at city hall. Whatever Manny and the tools need, Kelly seems to always have it, making her the "MacGuffin" of the series, in similar vain to the Woochuck Scout Manual from DuckTales. Minor businesses *Flower Shop - A flower shop has been seen in several episodes, as a background shop, but the owner has never been seen, and Manny has never worked there. The shop's second floor windowsill was a minor setting in the episode "Fun and Games" and is revealed to be next to the hardware store. *Handy Hut - A Glove store shown under construction. It was never shown opened nor seen ever on the later episodes. *Mrs. Thompson's Laundromat - Seen in two episodes. *Cassie's Pet Shop *Sam's Bike Shop *Fast Eddie's Diner *Movie Theatre - The Movie Theatre has been said to be located on the corner of Main and Maple Street. *Chief Eduardo's Fire Station *Frank's Barber Shop - Introduced in the episode Frank's Barber Shop. *Victor's Costume Shop *Mr. Laffler's Toy Factory *Sherman's Shoe Store *Marion's Library *Mr. Kumar's China Shop *Post Office *Mini Golf Course *Building Site *Magic Marty's Magic Shop *Tanya's Ice Cream Stand *Oscar's House of 18 Smoothies - A smoothie shop, where Manny helps repair the counter and comes up with an eighteenth flavor. *Renaldo's Pretzel Castle - Located at the park which has a giant spinning pretzel on the roof. He sells pretzels and churros. *Theatre - Used for dancing and talent show. *Sports Hall - Disabled access available *Luigi's Hot Dog Stand - Converted into a hot dog cart by Manny. *Elliot's Video Store - Elliot was also shown working here. *Aurelia's Salon *Mr. Diller's variety store *Paulette's Pizza Palace *Mr. Ayala's Bowling Alley - Mr. Ayala's first business *Mr. Ayala's Car Wash - Mr. Ayala's second business *Big Bob's Music Studio *The Sheet Rock Hills Community Center - Seen in one episode *Sheet Rock Hills City Hall - The town hall of Sheet Rock Hills, where Mayor Rosa works. Business Stands *Pepe's Aguas frescas Stand *Mr. Lopart's Lemonade Stand *Mr. Lopart's Caramel Apple Stand Other businesses outside Sheetrock Hills *Pop's Gas Station *Big Town Hardware: Seen in Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure. Big Town Hardware is said to be a company which delivers products to hardware stores, which means the company may deliver to Kelly's Hardware Store. Handy Manny's School for Tools On January 25, 2010, a series of animated shorts titled Handy Manny's School for Tools was released. The shorts introduce 11 new tools along with the eight from the original series: Spinner the power drill, Zip the power socket wrench, Sneeze the shop vac, Ticks and Totts the socket wrenches, Pinzas the pair of needle-nose pliers, Roland the tool chest, Beamer the laser level/spirit level, and a family of crescent wrenches - father Lefty, mother Lily and their son, Junior. The 3-minute shorts are used to teach children about different tools and their uses. Spinner also appears along with a jackhammer named Jack in the Handy Manny episode Big Construction Job. Links to other wikis For more information about the TV series Handy Manny, head over to Handy Manny Wiki. es:Handy Manny nl:Handy Manny Category:Disney Junior shows Category:2000s television series Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:2010s television series Category:Handy Manny Category:TV-Y rated shows